


YouTubing into His Heart

by Peneloperulz



Category: markiplier - Fandom, yamimash - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peneloperulz/pseuds/Peneloperulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By suggestion of my friends I am writing a Markimash fanfic. YouTubing into his heart is a story of laughter, fun, silliness and much more enjoyment, along with a few short sad parts, but we should move quickly into happier times. I try to be interactive with my readers by keeping some character's identity secret for a few chapters, for enjoyment and puzzle-solving. Anyone who can figure out the answer gets a congrats, first person to solve it either gets the next chapter dedicated to them, or a shout-out. Sounds fun, right? I hope so. (XD I should probably get back to the actual story bio) The story starts with Yamimash (Aaron) and his girlfriend Jess fighting, from there the adventure takes off with many surprise twists and turns. Minx and Krism get involved along with various other YouTubers that people know and love (hopefully) As I write, I might add a few other of my YouTube ships, but the focus will be on Markiplier and Yamimash. That being said, I try to update the story every other day for consistency.The story is on-going and has some mild swearing, and there WILL be gay smut that my friend will write for me. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fight

3rd person narrative POV

"YOU NEVER CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE! ITS ALWAYS YOU AND THOSE STUPID FRIENDS OF YOURS!" Jess shouted at Aaron.  
"Well, at least I have friends!" Aaron had retorted.  
"I have friends" Jess mumbled with a huff, before shouting again. "AT LEAST MY FRIENDS ARE REAL!"  
Aaron was astonished, "what do you mean my friends aren't real?" he nearly shouted at her. "They are just as real as you and me!" He was trying to keep calm, but he was failing.  
"FOR ALL YOU KNOW THEY COULD BE SOME SORT OF HOLOGRAMIC SHIT!" Jess shouted at him, making up words.  
Aaron laughed, "you don't even know what you are talking about"  
As Jess kept screaming at him, Aaron got up and went to his room. For some reason the two had separated their bedrooms, just out of the blue. One day, Aaron had come into the room to find all of his stuff in one of the spare rooms and he never really got around to moving it back into the room he had once shared with Jess. Almost immediately after Aaron sat on his bed, after closing and locking the door of course, his computer beeped, indicating someone was trying to Skype him. With a groan he pulled himself up and checked who would be Skyping him. It was Mark, also known as Markiplier to his fans.

Aaron (Yamimash)'s POV  
I walked into my room, closing and locking the door, fuming and close to tears. who does she think she is? Telling me my friends aren't real? I thought angrily, trying to hold in tears. they are very real! I plopped onto my bed, about to give in to the tears, when my computer beeped. ugh, who could that be? I wondered, with a groan of annoyance. I was tempted to just ignore it, pretend I wasn't here to answer the Skype call, but out of curiosity I checked the I.D of the Skype caller, and saw that it read..."Markiplier" I read the name aloud with a whisper-y breath without another seconds hesitation I accepted the call, with a wide smile spreading across my face as I sat back down on my bed to chat with my friend.  
"Hi-ya Mark" I said upon seeing his face fill up the screen.


	2. The Skype Call

Mark (Markiplier)'s POV  
Although it would be kind of late for him, I hesitantly hit 'call' on skype, calling Yami, not for any particular reason, I just wanted to talk to him. It rang a few times and I suddenly felt very discouraged, of course he wouldn't answer, it was stupid of me to think that he would I thought to myself, just before the screen indicated that my call had been accepted. He...he answered? I questioned, cheering up a bit. Before I could even get out a 'hello' Yami said it first. "Hi-ya Mark!" He said in that adorable British accent of his, and the way he said my name. It sounds like 'Ma'wk' I couldn't help it, I giggled a bit, getting a confused look from Yami on the other end of the call.  
"Hey there Yami, How are things?" I asked, shaking off the look he was giving me.  
Yami shrugged simply and said "oh, you know, the usual" I watched as his smile that had been present since the start of the call, dropped ever so slightly.  
"Yami, whats wrong?" I asked, slightly worried as Yami's smile fell farther off of his face, was it Jess?  
"I-I had another fight with Jess...." He said, the once cheery smile vanishing completely. I frowned to, I knew it I thought sadly. He's been getting into so many fights with his girlfriend lately its a wonder that he hasn't left her yet. I mean, It's not like I hate her or anything, I just don't think that Yami should be with her, that's all. He deserves someone so much better, someone who wouldn't just yell at him when he does something spontaneous and unexpected. Someone who—  
"MA'WK!" I snapped out of my thoughts hearing Yami shout my name.  
"oh, um, sorry, Yami I kinda got lost in my thoughts for a bit...what was it you were saying?" I asked, feeling kinda bad for zoning out.  
"I said I think I might leave her." I couldn't help it, I smiled a wide smile.  
"You know, I think that's a very good idea." I said, much to his surprise.

Aaron (yamimash)'s POV  
"Mark?...MArk?...MARK!" I had to shout to get his attention, making him jump. I had to suppress a laugh, at least he's back on planet earth I thought.  
"oh, um, sorry, Yami I kinda got lost in my thoughts for a bit...what was it you were saying?" He seemed to be upset about something, as if he...felt bad about something.  
"I said I think I might leave her" I stuttered out a second time. Looking up, I saw that he was smiling, really widely, I was surprised actually. He seemed...happy.  
"You know, I think that's a very good idea" he said, catching me completely off guard.  
"You-you do?" I asked, astonished.  
"Yea, it seems like all you guys ever do is fight anyway, so just end it with her." he seemed to be trying to recover from some verbal screw-up.  
"oh, um, alright...sh-should I do it now?" I asked, stuttering again.  
"If you want to, then, yea" he seemed surprised that I would actually do it, but I will.  
"Ok then, um, I will...I'll be right back, don't go anywhere, alright?" I asked, hesitantly, getting a nod in response before I slowly stood up. I am going to do it. I have to. I'm going to break up with her.


	3. The Break Up

3rd person narrative POV  
Aaron hesitantly got up from his bed and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. As he slowly walked down the hallway he seemed to get...braver, more sure of himself. Jess looked up at him, still fuming even though it had nearly been a half hour.  
she scoffed, saying "what the fuck do you want Aaron? Aren't you talking to your fucking boyfriend? Or are you done with him already?"  
Yamimash (Aaron)'s POV  
"What are you talking about?" I asked her, bewildered.  
"I know you're talking to Mark in there" she stated matter-of-factly, how does she even know I was talking to Mark?  
"So what if I'm talking to mark? It doesn't make him my boyfriend." I said, getting a little irritated which just made me want to break up with her more. Then she started yelling again...

Markiplier (Mark for those of you who haven't caught on yet -*-)'s POV  
Yami hesitantly got up and left, to talk to Jess, I'm assuming. After a few minutes of silence I heard shouting. I could only make out a few words though things like "Mark" "stupid" "YouTube" "friends" "never around" and..."boyfriend". That one came up a few times, and I got confused, does Jess think that Yami and I go out? No, she couldn't, could she? As I sat there thinking about what I was heard, I ended up getting lost in thoughts again, I'm not sure how long though. Next thing I knew though, was that Jess had run in and locked the door, leaving Yami banging on it on the other side.  
"Jess? What are you doing?" I asked.

Jess's POV  
I can't believe I'm fighting with Aaron again. This must be the third time this week. I wonder if he knows or not yet...  
I can't believe he's actually yelling back too, jeez, cool it dude it's not like I said anything majorly bad. He keeps yelling about how Mark isn't his boyfriend and 'why would I even think that?' but, how could I not? Mark seems to be the only person he ever talks to nowadays. "You know what? I'm done with this." I left the room and headed to Aaron's room. I know that he is on Skype with Mark right now, there's no way he'd approach me this soon after a fight without some kind of third person influence, besides, who else would he be talking to? I went to his room, him following me. "Ugh, stop following me!" I said, mainly to see if he'd still listen to me. just as I thought, he didn't, replying with "No, I want to know why you are going to my room." He's so disobedient, why won't he just do as I say? As I got closer to his room, I saw it, the light blue glow of his computer. I knew it. I took off running into his room so I would get there with enough time to lock the door before he could force his way in. He might not look it, but he's actually quite strong.  
I burst into the room, thankful that he had forgotten to shut the door all the way, and quickly flipped the lock. I glanced over to where his laptop was sitting on the bed and saw marks face filling the screen.  
"I knew it" I mumbled, mostly to myself. Judging by the look on his face, he wasn't expecting me to suddenly burst into the room like I did.   
"Jess? What are you doing?" He asked, innocently. I hate how he does that, no matter what he does he always sounds so damn innocent.   
"Oh, you know, just thought I'd come in to...chat" I said sweetly as I moved things in front of the door, blocking it so that Aaron can't get in, no matter what he tries. I rolled my eyes as he started banging on the door and shouting at me to open it up.   
"Anyways, whats up Mark?" I asked, still slightly annoyed. He seemed to not know what to say, but to my surprise he managed something. Something I didn't expect to hear from him.   
"I think you should leave" He said, with the straightest face I have ever seen. No traces of any emotion anywhere, he's serious.   
"Jess, I mean it. Leave. Now."


	4. Lockdown

Yamimash's POV  
The last thing Jess had said before walking away was "You know what? I'm done with this." and other then her telling me to stop following her, that was the last thing she said to me before locking herself in my room. I was just steps behind her when she was running those last few feet to my room, but I guess I wasn't quick enough. When I heard the lock click into position I instantly knew that she was up to no good. Whatever she was doing, it was bad. What is she going to do in my room? I must admit, I panicked, immediately fearing the worst. I pressed my ear against the door, straining to hear what was going on in there, then I remembered, I left my Skype on the call with Mark. He's still waiting for me to come back. As I listened, I heard things being moved around. I could hear someone talking, but I couldn't tell what was being said. I started banging on the door violently, kicking it and shouting at Jess to open the door and get out of my room. Every few minutes I stopped long enough to listen in again, but still not succeeding in understanding what was being said. That is, until a few minutes into my banging and shouting. I heard nothing from inside. Not one noise. No talking, no scraping sounds, no walking, nothing. It was completely silent in there, until I heard someone say something. It was Mark, and I could hear what he said, clear as day. He had said "Jess, I mean it. Leave. Now." He...told Jess to...leave? He sounded serious too. I couldn't hear what Jess had said in response, if she even said anything. I didn't care though. I immediately walked away, going to the garage and grabbing a crowbar. It's kind of funny really, the story of why on earth I even have a crowbar to begin with. It's also quite a simple answer: I bought it because it reminded me of all my gmod collab videos. Anyway, I took the crowbar and went back to my bedroom. I was just about to bust down the door, pry it off the hinges or something, when it suddenly swung open, Jess standing there, smirking. I looked over her shoulder at where my laptop should have been, sitting on my bed, but it was gone. I shoved her out of my way, saying "What did you do with my laptop?" I was mad. Very mad. I wasn't going to let her know that though. Upon entering my room, I saw it closed, sitting on my desk by my desktop's monitor. I calmed down a bit, seeing my stuff still in one piece. I walked over to it and opened it up, unlocking the screen. Not quite as mad as I was before. When it was done doing it's start-up thing the first page it displayed was Skype log-in. Perplexed, and albeit slightly annoyed, I logged in. 'PASSWORD IS INCORRECT' was displayed at the top of the page. along with my log in picture and the words 'Not Yamimash?' written under it. Confused, I tried again, hearing Jess snicker in the background."What did you do to my computer?" I asked, getting mad again. She snickered again. "Jess. What. Did. You. Do?" I asked, enunciating and grinding my teeth together, failing at keeping calm. She started full out laughing at me. That was it. The the last straw. "Jess, get out of my house, I'm so done with your crap. It's over, we're through. Now, get out." I said angrily. She stopped laughing, and just stared at me, mouth agape. "I-I...uh...w-what?" She asked finally, stuttering a little. She doesn't believe me.   
"I said get out." I crossed my arms, she can mess with me all she wants but she knows not to touch my computers.   
"But...why?" She asked, looking like she was on the verge of tears. Good, serves her right. I thought, but then kinda felt bad, she shouldn't cry...‘but she messed with your computer, and who knows what else, now you can't collab with people, and you might not even be able to upload to YouTube for a while either' a tiny voice in the back of my head said. I mean, that is true, but that doesn't mean she should cry. I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts, if she cries then she cries, there's nothing I can do to stop it anymore.  
"You heard me Jess, I said get out. I put up with a lot of your crap, but you crossed the line. You may have just ruined my whole career. Now, get out. You can come back tomorrow for your stuff, if you want. Just take what you need and leave." I turned back to my computer and sat at my desk, visiting various sites I frequent to see what else she changed. Thankfully it wasn't very much, but it was enough to seriously impact my daily life.  
I decided to text Mark, but to do that I'd need my phone. Where did I put it? I'm sure I set it on the night stand by my bed...  
After searching around the room for a bit I decide to broaden my search and check the rest of the house. After searching for what felt like hours, but was probably only one, I still hadn't found it. I was quite frustrated by this point and ended up shouting "JESS WHERE THE HECK IS MY PHONE?!?" there was no response. Strange. I could have sworn I saw her in her room a few minutes ago. Curious, I went to check on her, and found the room empty and the window open. No doubt that's how she got out without me noticing. I quickly scanned the room and found an old notebook of hers with the words ‘GARAGE’ and ‘CELLPHONE’ scrawled in large lettering on it. In smaller print it said ‘Have fun bitch’ Ugh, it'll be like playing hide and seek. I went to the garage and started looking for my missing phone. After searching every square inch of the garage and finding nothing I was about to give up when I happened to look up. That's when I saw it, one of the ceiling tiles was misplaced. That wasn't like that before, I'm sure of it. Grabbing a ladder I went to check it out, and sure enough, I was right. A few feet away from the misaligned tile was a smallish box with a note taped to the top. The note read ‘Took you long enough’ as if she knew that I wouldn't think to check up here until I had checked everywhere else. I opened the box to find another note, this one reading similar to the one I found in the bedroom. It said ‘Have fun bitch.’ beneath it, was my phone. crushed, mutilated, and destroyed, rendering it completely useless. Great. Now I need a new phone.


	5. Disconnection

Mark's POV  
Shortly after I told Jess to leave, she started digging around Yami’s room. First finding his phone and pocketing it, before switching to the computers and...it looks like she’s changing passwords... The whole time she was babbling about things, I don't know what, I couldn't understand her.   
"Jess, what are you doing to Yami's stuff?" I asked her, cautiously.   
"Oh, you know...things" she said, with that fake 'I'm innocent' voice. It was about then that I heard footsteps walking away from the door, indicating that Yami was leaving. Jess must have heard it too because she got this really big smile on her face that, honestly, kinda creeped me out. She slowly sashayed her way over to where the computer was perched on the bed and said "Bai Mark" in that voice that she thinks is super sexy, but it wasn't sexy at all. Before I could say anything in response she must have hit 'end call' because the screen went black and displayed the words 'CALL DISCONNECTED' in bold letters. I sighed and closed my computer, setting it aside. Hopefully Yami will text me or something soon.

*Time skip because reasons*

It has been over three hours and I'm getting worried. How come Yami hasn't responded? He would have responded by now, is something wrong? I...I should call him, I decided, wringing my hands as I headed to where I had left my phone. I pulled up Yami's contact info and hit 'call'. I paced around nervously as the phone rang. It rang and it rang and it rang. It seemed like it was ringing forever before I heard Yami's voice.  
"Hello, this is Aaron Ash" he said. I sighed with relief. He's alright.  
"Oh, Yami, thank goodness, are you alright? I was so worried. What-" I managed to rush out before getting cut off by his voice again.   
"I'm not available right now, please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can, ok? Thanks, bye!" I could hear Jess's obnoxious giggling in the background. I left a simple message just saying to call me or something soon. The phone call didn't help my nervousness so I decided to text him too, just in case he was in one of those 'I can't answer the phone because I'm in public' type things. I really hope that that's what it is. I quickly typed out a message and hit send. Not knowing what to do with my time now that that had happened, I decided the only real thing I could do was sleep. I mean, I was too restless to play games or watch a movie, and I wasn't hungry or anything. I went into my room, making sure to bring my phone with me in case Yami called or something, and laid down. Despite how worried I am about Yami I fell asleep rather quickly, but my sleep was not a peaceful one. It was plagued with nightmares and I ended up waking up not long after falling asleep. Unable to fall back asleep, and seeing no messages from Yami, I decided to get up and make myself something nice and warm to drink. I went to the kitchen and made myself some hot cocoa, it is never a bad time for cocoa, even if it's the hottest day of the year. Since I couldn't sleep I decided to take my cocoa and watch some movies or something, to pass time.


	6. An Unknown Woman

Aaron's POV  
My phone is destroyed, and there is no hope in fixing it. It's the middle of the night, on a Friday. The store won't be open right now, and only for a few short hours tomorrow. If I don't make it to the store then, then I'll have to wait until Monday. I decided to make some tea, to help calm me down. I suddenly thought of Mark, and how he would have TEAsed (see what I did there?) me for doing something "So British" as he would have said. I laughed a little, getting up and heading to the kitchen. I set the water in the teapot to boil and decided to make something to eat while I waited.  
*the next day*  
I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes, why is it so bright? It looks like it's about noon, one maybe. I glanced over at the cock with a groan. Ugh, I need to get up now. Getting up, I slowly got dressed and then it finally clicked. It's one. I have to go, the store closes in an hour, and it's a half hour trip depending on traffic. I picked up the pace and ran to the door, snagging my keys off the counter as I ran past. I barely stopped long enough to put my shoes on before I ran to the car. I need to get there soon! As I left my house and took the quickest way to the store. Shortly after leaving I hit traffic. "Ugh I'm never going to make it in time now!" Giving up, I decided to head back home. I guess I'll have to go on Monday. I can't believe I slept in!  
When I got home I decided to try to get back into my Skype account. I quickly made a cup of tea and sat down somewhere comfortable. Who knows how long this could take. I thought about all of the possible things that Jess was most likely to change it too, I tried every single one I could think of. I tried putting in capital letters, no caps, spaces, no spaces, substituting letters for similar-looking numbers, everything I could possibly think of. To no avail though, I still couldn't get in. After a while of trying, a little button had popped up, asking if I had forgotten my password. I hadn't even noticed it show up, I wonder how long it's been there since I had been sitting here nearly four hours. Clicking it, I was brought to a page with a security question on it that I had to answer to verify that I really am the owner of this account. I remember I had set it to what my favorite color M&M was or something stupid like that. When the question loaded it wasn't what I expected it to be. I'm guessing Jess changed it too because the question was 'What is Jess's favorite color?' perplexed I answered with the color she wore most, hot pink. With that response being incorrect, I tried a different color. Incorrect again. I kept guessing and kept getting errors, incorrect answer notifications.  
Getting frustrated I decided to go for a walk. With no real destination in mind, I put on my shoes and coat and headed out. I wandered around for the better part of an hour before deciding to turn back and go on home. I turned around and started walking back, looking at my feet as I went. After a few short feet I, quite literally, bumped into someone. Looking up in surprise I saw that the person I had run into was a young woman with brown hair and purple highlights.   
"Oh! Excuse me, I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going...Are you alright?" I asked, a little worried. I hope I didn't hurt her, I bumped into her rather hard.  
"I'm fine, thank you though. You seem upset, though, is everything alright?" She asked, seeming genuinely concerned about me. I mean, she's not wrong, I am a bit upset.  
"Yes, er, no? I don't know, it's confusing and stupid and just..." I just kinda stopped talking with a sigh. She reached out a hand and gently placed it on my arm.  
"Why don't you tell me about it?" She suggested sweetly, guiding the way to the bench that was a foot or two away. I followed absentmindedly and sat down when she did. Hesitantly at first I started telling the mysterious woman everything that had happened the past few days.


	7. The Secrets Out

The Unknown Girl's POV  
The guy I had bumped into seemed to have a lot to talk about, once I got him to sit down and start talking he spilled everything. There were things about a girl he called Jess, a recent ex I think, and a guy named Mark. The way he talked about this Mark person made it seem like there was more to it then what he was saying, like maybe some hidden feelings or something. Whatever it is, it doesn't seem too important right now. It wasn't until we had been talking, or rather, him talking and me listening, that I realized his voice and the way he talked was really familiar. Also the Mark he was talking about sounded like someone I knew. When he mentioned YouTube I finally realized who he was.  
"You wouldn't happen to be Aaron, would you?" I asked, after a bit more of his talking...  
"uhhhm, yeah. I'm sorry. I'm very rude. I'm Aaron, although you seem to know me already...What's your name?" he asked, stumbling over his words and causing me to laugh.  
"oh, I'm Michelle. And, before you ask, the reason I asked if you were Aaron is because you remind me of one of my YouTube friends....Yamimash" I said, quickly. I sound like such a creep.  
"Hm, well you remind me of someone I know too...You wouldn't happen to be Minx, would you?" He asked me suddenly. No. No. Nonononooo. Someone found out. How could someone have found out? I was so careful!

Aaron's POV  
After introducing herself as Michelle, the woman suddenly asked if I was Yamimash. At least, I think that that was what she meant by saying that I reminded her of, well, ME.  
"Hm, well, you remind me of someone I know too...You wouldn't happen to be Minx, would you?" I asked as a way of retaliation and to also avoid the almost-question. A strange look of fear briefly flashed across her face before she seemed to compose herself.  
"How about this, if you tell me if you're Yamimash, I'll tell you if I'm Minx. Deal?" She offered. I considered it for a moment before nodding.  
"That sounds fair. In that case, yes, I am Yamimash." I smiled and indicated that it was her turn. She sighed.  
"Well, since a deal's a deal. I am Minx. It's nice to see you in person Aaron." Oh. My. Gosh. I was right! She is Minx! I just kind of stood there, mouth agape, staring. When I realized I was staring I quickly looked away, a little awkwardly.  
"I, uh, I should probably go" I stuttered out, nervous. "it was...It was nice chatting with you, and you were right, I do kind of feel better...Maybe we can do another collab video soon?" I suggested, before getting up to go.  
"Yeah, that sounds nice. Here, text me when you want to do it, ok?" She asked, handing me a card with her number on it. I smiled, nodding my head.  
"Sure thing! Thanks a lot!" I said, before turning around and walking off. I should probably get back to trying to find a way into my Skype, and other accounts.  
As I walked home, it dawned on me. Blue. Her favorite color is blue


	8. The Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't been posting on my schedule of bi-daily uploads, some things came up and I got busy with it being the last week of school and all. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story :)
> 
> ~Penelope

Mark's POV  
It's been three days, and still, no news from Yami. No ones heard from him in a while. I was the last one to be talking to him. There's not even any YouTube uploads from him. So he's either just ignoring everything and everyone, or something's happened. I decided to check all the notifications on my phone to see if there was anything from him. Nothing. I went to his Facebook, nothing new. I went to his Twitter, no new news. Tumblr? Nothing new there. I even checked Skype, but there wasn't anything new there either. I almost dismissed the thought of checking Twitch, but changed my mind and checked anyway. As I thought, nothing new there either. I'm starting to get worried again. Did something happen to him? If so, then what? As I kept thinking, I worried. I can't take all this worrying, I have to check on him. I went online and purchased a plane ticket. It doesn't leave until tomorrow night, so I have some time to get ready. I quickly start to gather things to pack, so I'm ready as soon as possible.

Aaron's POV  
Even though I had finally managed to recover almost all of my accounts, I still haven't gotten back in touch with Mark. Every time I'm on, he isn't. Is something wrong? I keep checking, but still nothing. I give up and go online, purchasing a ticket to the States. The flight doesn't leave for a day, so I make some tea and start to pack. I'm going to visit Mark.

Third Person Narrative POV  
The two had gotten so worried about each other's state of well-being, that they had unintentionally scheduled flights to see each other. Yamimash is headed to the States to see Mark, and Markiplier is headed to the UK to see Yami. Mark and Yami are in for a surprise if one of them doesn't change their mind.  
While Mark and Yami were getting ready for their flights, Minx was running for her life.

MangaMinx's POV  
"No, Baybeh (How to spell that?), please don't kill meh!" I said as I ran for my life.  
"No, no, please don't! Baybeh NO!" I keep running, screaming as I went. I ducked behind a stack of crates, hushing my voice. She shouldn't be able to see me from here. I watched as she ran past, gun in hand. I giggled quietly to myself after a minute. She quickly turned around and looked almost directly at me. Oh shit she heard.  
"I'm going to get you, you fuck." she shouted at me. She started walking closer to me, slowly. She got too close to me so I quickly jumped up and ran off, shouting as I went.  
"No, Krism, baybeh, please don't kill me!" I ran faster and ended up getting backed into a corner. With no other way of escape, and Krism just around the corner, I quickly put a thing of C4 on the wall behind me and set it to manual. When Krism rounded the corner and saw me trapped there, she just kind of smirked.  
"Lookie what we got here...a little liar stuck in her lies" she said, slowly walking closer. When she got close enough to me that I could take her down with me, I flipped the switch on the C4. I have five seconds to get away or I get blown to bits too.  
"Bai-Bai Baybeh" I said, ducking down and rolling between her legs, before taking off running.  
"HEY WHERE ARE YO-" Krism said, before getting cut off by the explosion.


	9. Krism's Rage

KrismPro's POV:  
I chased after Minx, I can't believe she would actually tell someone who she was! She just met the guy. She didn't even tell me who she was until, like, months of knowing me. Why would she even tell Aaron who she was? I thought we agreed to never tell anyone who we were. I guess that was all a lie.  
"I'm going to get you, you fuck" I yelled at her. I heard her faint laughter come from behind me. I started slowly walking closer to where she was hiding behind a stack of crates. I began to sing creepily and softly, "I'm going to get you." After I said that she jumped up and ran off. She yelled at me while running away,  
"No Krism, baybeh, please don't kill me!" Then she ran around a corner with me close on her heels, but soon stopped to find herself blocked in by a wall... I just barely saw her place something behind her back. Whatever she put behind her won't help her now. I smirked, rounding the corner.  
"Lookie what we got here...a little liar stuck in her lies" I said, slowly walking closer. I had to kill off a lot of people just for this moment, I am not going to let her get away now! I got really close to her before she suddenly said something that caught me off guard and left me confused.  
"Bai-bai baybeh" she said, before running at me and ducking between my legs and running off.  
"HEY WHERE ARE YO-" I started to say, before getting cut off by an explosion. That little bitch put down C4 when I wasn't looking!  
"You bitch! When did you put down C4?" I shouted at her, getting laughter from the other end of the call.  
"You guys shut up! I was supposed to kill her! She wasn't supposed to get away!" I yelled at them. I had to kill most of them anyway! "I mean, you guys could have at least TOLD me that she was the Terrorist!" I know that yelling now is unnecessary, but they could have helped me!  
"Hey, I told you that Minx killed me in cold blood" Dlive said, as if that made her the Terrorist though. Besides, she had a decent-sounding reason to have shot him.  
"Besides, we all thought that YOU were the Terrorist. You did kill me, Ohm, Cry, Sparklez, AND Ken" Diction said, completely baffling me. (For those that don't know, In order that I mentioned them, these are the YouTubers I just mentioned (not counting Dlive, since that's his full name) : OhmWrecker, Cryaotic (used to be ChaoticMonki), CinnamonToastKen, CaptainSparklez and EatMyDiction1. Now, BACK TO THE STORY!!) I mean, he's not wrong, I did kill practically everyone. I can see why they would think that I was the Terrorist.   
"But-I-I mean- FINE!" I said with a sigh. "Sorry I killed you guys, but I really needed Minx to be the only one alive so I could kill her"  
"Are you guys up for another round of TTT? We can play a different map if you want" Minx asked, ready to set it up. Everyone made some kind of action of agreement, whether it was nodding their head, saying 'yea, sure' or 'Why not?'. Minx quickly started up the new map and told us the information we needed to join the game. This time I ended up being the Terrorist, but I'm not going to let any of them even suspect me this time. I have a plan, I will kill Minx this time.

MangaMinx's POV  
Shortly after the prep time for the new round of Trouble in Terrorist Town (TTT) Krism was being unusually quiet, but if you listened close enough you could hear her muttering to herself. I let out a short laugh causing her to yell at me. I know she's not really mad at me, and that she doesn't really hate me. It's just something she does when she's upset, and I think she's pretty upset about me telling Aaron that I am Minx. What else was I supposed to do though? I looked over to where she was sitting across the room and saw her trying to discreetly use her phone. It looks like she's texting.  
"What are you doing over there?" I asked her kind of cautiously, I'm pretty sure she's planning something.  
"None of your damn business." she said, setting her phone down and putting her full attention back into the game. Shrugging it off, I focused on finding a decent assault rifle and some grenades. After a few minutes I heard the faint ping of her phone. She's definitely planning something. Something big. For the rest of the game I made absolutely sure to stay away from her. Every so often though, we would cross paths, and she was still texting someone. Almost always within thirty seconds of her acknowledging her phone she would say "It's a plan" or something like that. Probably talking to one of the other people that we were playing with. Within a minute of her confirming whatever it is she was planing, someone died. I always got blamed for it too. It probably didn't help that I was hiding on a roof with a sniper rifle, but that doesn't mean that everyone could blame me for everyone's deaths! It finally got down to just me and Krism again, but this time I was going to be smarter. Since I'm not the Terrorist I know that she has to be. Meaning that this time, she has the C4. Just minutes ago, when I realized what was going on, I started looking for the perfect hiding spot. I found it just in time. Right when I found it and got into position, the last person died. I got blamed again. This time I played along.  
"Sorry Sparklez, but it had to be done. Krism, baybeh, I'm going to get you next." I said, backing into the corner more. Hopefully the darkness here helps hide me well enough. I looked over to where Krism was sitting to see her staring over at me wide eyed. I smiled mischievously, mouthing the words 'Busted baby' She rolled her eyes and went back to the game. I turned around and made sure everything was in place. Satisfied with my hiding spots' set up, I turned back to where my FOV glitched through the wall so I could watch Krism. All that's left now is to wait.


	10. Mark's Flight

Mark’s POV  
My flight leaves in an hour and a half, and I don't want to miss it. I left the house early so that even if I hit traffic I would still make it in time to catch the plane. The earliest flight that I could take should be a one way direct flight. So it's board the plane and wait. No layovers.  
When I got to the airport I only had to wait a half hour before it was boarding time.With nothing else to do I decided that now would be a good time to read some fan-sent e-mails, and other various things from my fans (like tweets and comments on things) time seemed to fly by as I read things my fans wrote to me. Some of it seemed like complete gibberish, but I know how much it means to some people so I always at least leave a like or re-tweet or something like that so they know that I saw it. Some of them I even left replies to. By the time it was announced that the plane was boarding I had gone through at least a hundred different posts or comments from different fans. I quickly put my laptop away and headed to where my plane was boarding. I got in and on the plane with no troubles of any kind. Honestly I would have thought that there would have been some sort of issue by now. I usually run into problems when taking flights, especially short notice ones. There's also at least one or two fans that I happen to bump into who want to endlessly talk to me. it's kind of nice to fly in peace and quiet for once. Don't get me wrong, though, it's nice to meet my fans but I like quiet sometimes.  
I guess I 'spoke' too soon though (more like thought, but whatever) because almost immediately afterwards these three girls walked up to me talking, the one at the end of their little train holding the shirt sleeve of the girl in front of her. They seemed to be discussing their seats. One of them looked up and pointed me out. There went my quiet. I sighed. They are big fans, I can tell.  
"Oh. My. Gosh. Are you Mark?" One of them asked me. Usually I'm asked if I'm Markiplier, not Mark, this is one of the first times I've been asked if I'm Mark. I mean, of course I'm me.  
"Yeah, I'm Mark, who are you?" I asked, trying to sound polite. Almost immediately after though, one of the girls went wide-eye and hid behind the other while the first one spoke again.  
"I'm Sam, We're big fans of you Mark." She said, gesturing to the other two girls. By now, all I could see of the one girl who was hiding was her fingertips on the other girl's shoulders.  
"Um, if you don't mind, we have seats here too." one of them said, the one that the girl was hiding behind. I didn't mind at all if they sat with me. I scooted closer to the window and motioned for them to sit. Suddenly one of the two girls who hadn't spoken yet said something.  
"Um, Hi, I'm Lilly. It's nice to meet you Mark" She said, giving a slight wave before turning to the girl behind her and telling her to say 'Hi'. Very briefly the girl popped her hand out and frantically waved it back and forth before quickly pulling it back to her body. They started whispering among themselves before they explained. They had apparently already decided their seating arrangement before boarding. The shy-seeming girl was supposed to sit in the seat nearest the window. Meaning she was going to sit next to me.  
"She's not afraid of you, she's actually the biggest fan between the three of us. But she has social anxiety, fear of crowds, loud noises, etc. In short, she's nervous to be so close to her role model. You are her biggest influence in life, she wants to be just like you when she gets older. pfft, what am I telling you this for? She can tell you. She just doesn't want to start fangirling on a plane." Lilly said, turning behind her and talking to the other girl again. Slowly the girl came out from behind Lilly and sat down beside me.  
"Hi Mark, I'm Penny" She said, kind of quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap.  
"You know, you can fangirl if you want. Let it out of your system, Then maybe you will feel less shy" I said, with a smile. She looked up at Lilly who was sitting beside her. Lilly nodded, saying that I should probably cover my ears. I did as she suggested just as Penny squealed really loudly, jumping up and tackle-hugging me really tightly. She held on for what felt like forever, squeezing tight. It wasn't until Sam tapped her on the shoulder that she seemed aware that I couldn't breathe.  
"Lilla, honey, he can't breathe, let go." Penny immediately let go, backing up. Lilla? Is that, like, a nickname of Penny’s?  
"oh, um, sorry. You kind of need air, don't you?" she said, laughing at herself. I nodded.  
"Air is kind of essential for life." I said with a chuckle. This is going to be a fun flight with these slightly rambunctious girls sitting beside me. They kept chattering among themselves, and occasionally looking over at me. It was a long flight and after a while they quieted down and took a nap. The only one left up, other then me of course, was Penny. Since she is sitting beside me, we chatted for a bit before she too drifted off into unconsciousness, resting her head on my shoulder. With no one to talk to, and nothing better to do, I gently laid my head onto hers and went to sleep as well. At least I won't be too terribly jet-lagged when I get to the UK.


	11. Yami's Flight

Yamimash's POV  
Getting bored waiting for the time to head to the airport, I decided to watch some movies and take a nap maybe. Doing just that I picked a movie at random and hit play. I sat down on the couch with a steaming hot cup of tea. I have a few hours to kill now.

*time skip for reasons*

The alarm on my phone was going off, it was ringing and vibrating in my pocket. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I slowly got up and checked the time, realizing that I'd miss my plane if I didn't leave now. Thankfully I fell asleep fully dressed with my shoes on and everything. I left the house and drove to the airport, getting there fifteen minutes before boarding time. I quickly headed to the proper terminal and waited for them to announce that it was ready to board.  
When it was time, I got on the plane and found my seat rather quickly. Sitting down, I pulled out my new phone that I had just gotten earlier today. I am still busy programming it and adding all my contacts to it. The only piece of my old phone that supposedly survived Jess's rage was the microSD card, but that's fine, I remember most of the programming and numbers I had used anyway. I was still tinkering with my phone when we took off, setting the clock and alarms and other various customizations. It should only be a four hour flight before a short stop where I have to change planes. From then on it's a straight shot to the States. Then it's off to Mark's house. It's been awhile since I've visited Mark, I hope I still remember where he lives...  
I quickly finished setting up my phone, all that's left is stuff I need an internet connection for. Stuffing my phone back into my pocket, I decided that taking another nap wouldn't hurt. I tried to get some more sleep, but I couldn't fall asleep, I was already rested up from earlier. With nothing else nothing with do, I pulled out my computer and played some Minecraft to help pass time.  
As I was blown up for what must have been the third time the pilot came on the P.A. system saying that we would be landing shortly and blah blah blah. I know the protocol. I saved my game and shut down my computer, putting it away. Within twenty minutes the plane was landing in the airport. I gathered my stuff and got off. As I went to the waiting area to wait for the other plane I am supposed to take, I looked up at the board that tells you when your plane should be ready for boarding. Reading it, I discovered that some planes hit bad turbulence and storms around here and a few were going to make an unscheduled stop here and wait out the really bad storms. I really hope everyone's alright on those flights, and they get where they're going. I sat down in the waiting area and waited for a while. I have a long wait ahead of me.  
After about a half hour I was bored out of my mind, so I decided to get up and walk around. Maybe get something to eat while I wait, I don't know yet. I aimlessly walked around for about an hour, thinking back to the last time I had taken an hour long walk and ran right into Minx. I laughed thinking about how much of a one in a million chance that was, running into her. It's never going happen again, running into someone I knew like that. I found out I was wrong as I walked right into another someone that I knew from YouTube and doing collabs with. Looking up, to apologize for running into them, i saw that I recognized the person as a friend. He got the first words out, though, even though he was just as shocked as I was to see him there.  
"Hey there Yami, didn't think I'd see you here." He said, with a slight wave. Coming back to reality, I reached out and hugged him as tight as I could. We hugged for a bit too long and people were starting to stare.  
"It's so nice to see you again" I said before breaking the hug.


	12. Crossing Paths

Mark's POV:  
I was awoken with a jolt and looked around in confusion. Remembering that I am on a plane I realized that what woke me was probably just some turbulence. I looked over to the girls beside me and they looked scared. It must be their first time flying. I smiled, placing my hand on Penny's shoulder, since she is the closest, and told them that it was just a little turbulence.  
"The pilot came on the P.A. and said that there is a really big storm in the way and that we are most likely going to have to make a stop and wait out the worst part of it, just to be safe." Sam said, at least she seems calm.  
"Oh, that's kind of, not very good..." I said, trying to sound calm too. "Do you know how long we might be waiting? And where?" I asked them.  
"Pilot said that it could take a few hours, but we are landing at an airport that isn't too far from here, so, I don't know, it shouldn't be too much longer." Lilly said, these girls are awfully calm considering how scared they look.  
"Are you going to be late for something? I mean, why the rush to the UK?" Lilly asked me. I shrugged, it wouldn't hurt to tell them.  
"I'm going to see Yami" I said, and Penny sat up a little.  
"You're going to see Yamimash?" Sam asked, "How come?"  
"I'm a little worried about him, I haven't heard from him in days. He hasn't been active on any of his accounts and he won't answer the phone. Last I heard from him was through Skype, He went to go talk to Jess, but never came back. Now I'm worried so I'm going to go see him." I said kind of softly. "So, I'd like to get there as soon as possible."  
"I ship it" Penny said, sitting up all the way.  
"You...What?" I think she's talking about the markimash ship thing. I still don't quite get why people think we'd be a good couple, I mean, he's my best friend.  
"I ship it, you guys would be perfect together. Lots of people ship you two, It's quite a common ship, kind of like PewdieCry, Pewdiepie and Cryaotic." Penny said, getting excited.   
"You seem to know your stuff when it comes to this fan thing." I said, slightly amused. That only seemed to encourage her to keep talking about the stuff, which I didn't mind, it helped pass the time. She talked about 'ships' and some of her biggest ones, which turned out to be me and Yami. Sam and Lilly started in on it too, adding tidbits here and there. They talked about fandoms, and a ton of other stuff, some I understood, some I already knew about, the rest I only half understood. Nonetheless, these girls knew what they were talking about. Time flew while I was listening to them chatter, and soon we were landing. Getting off the plane and stretching, we went to one of the airport restaurants and got some food. Bored, we decided to walk around where I bumped into someone. I looked down at the person I had bumped into and waved a little.  
"Hey there Yami, I didn't think I'd see you here”


	13. Now What?

Yamimash's POV  
It wasn't until after I shyly broke the hug that I noticed the three girls that were behind Mark. I smiled.  
"Well, well, Mark, What have we here? Three girls? Don't you think that's a few too many?" I teased, causing the girls to blush a little.  
"NO. Yami, stop it. They are friends. Keep your mind outta the gutter" He said, causing me to laugh.  
"Ok, ok, sorry. Anyway, what are you doing here Mark?" I asked, dropping the joke. I'm really glad my plane had a layover.  
"I was coming to visit you, since I couldn't get ahold of you. I must have left, like, fifty messages on your cell." I swear, I heard one of the girls say ‘awww’ when he said that.  
"Really? Well, you remember how, last time we talked, I went to go...break up with Jess? And then all that stuff happened? Turns out, after I finally kicked her out she had completely destroyed my cellphone..." I said, going on to explain what all had happened. This whole time we were talking, the three girls were quietly chattering among themselves behind Mark. I wonder what they are talking about? After I told Mark everything that happened one of the girls said something.  
"Wait, So, you and Jess aren't a thing anymore?" she said.  
"Um, no?" Why would she want to know that?  
"That's...PERFECT!! I mean, I'm sorry, but, " She squealed, turning to one of her other friends, shaking her, saying something like "Did you hear him? He's single right now! It's perfect! It might just happen now!!" But, I'm not sure if that's what she really said, she was talking really fast and seemed really excited.  
"Penny, dude, chill. It still might not happen." The other girl said.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I got your names..." I said, hoping to calm down whatever I had started.  
"OH!" The girl who had been bouncing off the walls excited seemed surprised, suddenly letting go of the girl she was shaking, causing her to fall down. "I'm Penny," she said, then pointed to the girl on the ground, "She's Lilly." Lilly looks really dizzy down there.  
"What about you?" I asked, turning to the last girl.  
"I'm Sam, Nice to meet you Yamimash" She said, smiling and helping Lilly off the floor.  
"Nice to meet you guys, now, what in the world happened a minute a...go..." I trailed off, seeing that Mark had moved slightly behind the girls and was motioning for me to stop talking...too late I guess. Penny's face lit up again, getting excited once more. Just before she could start getting really excited and speaking at the speed of light again, Sam cut in.  
"It's a fan thing of hers, she's a really big fan of Mark, and really, really likes your guys' ship." Ah, that explains everything. Suddenly, Lilly got this...look on her face, I don't think it's a good one. she pulled Penny and Sam aside and started whispering to them, before breaking the little huddle. I looked at Mark 'What?' I mouthed at him. He shrugged, he doesn't know. Hm, strange. When they came back Lilly went up to Mark and smiled.  
"We're going to the waiting area, for the other plane. Have fun, guys" she said, before the three of them harshly shoved Mark, causing him to nearly fall onto me.  
"We mean it, have FUN." Penny said with a wink before the three of them ran off, waving, saying various "Bye"s and stuff, before I could say anything though, they were gone.  
"Those girls, wow." Mark said, with a light laugh. "What are they planning?"  
"I think I know" I said, also laughing a bit. They are trying to get us together, the whole Markimash thing. Mark stood back up and smiled.  
"Well, what is it?" he asked me, although I think he already knows.  
"It's nothing Mark, don't worry about it." If he hasn't figured it out, then oh well.  
"Ok, well, I never asked, but what are you doing here?" He asked me, seeming to forget about what the girls had done.  
"I was, uh, actually going to visit you....you know, since it'd been so long and we had gotten so rudely cut off last time we had talked..." I said, hoping I didn't sound weird. "I guess the surprise is spoiled though." I shrugged.  
"Well, looks like we were going to visit each other. Com'on, let’s go get me a new ticket, we can go to my place since that's where you were headed." he started to walk off and I nearly had to run to catch up to him.  
"ok, sure Mark, but what about those girls?" I asked, looking back the direction they had run off, I think I see them watching us.  
"The girls should be fine, besides, we can go back to them after we do this" He said, continuing to lead the way to the counter. I shrugged, glancing back behind me, then regretting it. I had fallen behind. I ran to catch up to Mark.  
"Geez, Mark, you're really fast, slow down!" I said, struggling to keep up.  
"No way! You should walk faster!" he said, then grabbed hold of my hand.  
"There, now you can't fall behind, slow poke." I blushed a little, hoping he couldn't see. I don't know why, but I really like the feeling of him holding onto my hand, it feels...right. Before I knew it, he had let go. I sighed, missing the warmth of his hand on mine. He quickly traded out his ticket to the UK for one to the States.  
"ok, Let's go back to the girls, since you're SO worried about them." he teased me.  
"ok, but don't go so fast this time." I said, but he just shook his head and reached out for my hand again. I'm not going to object to this, I like it. He lead the way, and I followed, loving the warm feeling of my hand in his. I hope he never lets go.


	14. Another Flight

Mark's POV  
I led the way to where the girls had gone, pulling Yami along by the hand. When we got to where the girls were sitting I saw that they had saved us seats.  
"Hey there" I said, startling Lilly to the point where she nearly fell off her chair. Oops. Yami and I sat down and I put my arm around him, pulling him close, causing Yami to lay his head on my shoulder and sigh. I guess he's tired.  
"You tired Yami?" I asked him, pulling him into a position that should be a little more comfortable.  
"Yeah, a little I guess." He said, before drifting off to sleep. He looks like a little kid when he sleeps, it's adorable. I pulled my phone out of my pocket.  
"Here, take a picture." I told Sam, handing her my phone, being careful how I moved. She nodded and did as I asked.  
"Thanks, when he wakes up we can take some more pictures with you guys, ok?" I said, putting my phone back with a smile. They nodded and we chatted about random things for a while. The whole time we were whispering so we wouldn't wake Yami up.

Yami's POV  
When we sat down Mark wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder, he is so warm. I was suddenly really tired and before I knew it, I was falling asleep. I felt Mark move very slightly before settling in and pulling me closer. That's the last thing I remember before completely falling asleep. I slept for a nice long time enjoying the dream I was having.

**Yami's Dream**

I was in a field of flowers, snuggled close to Mark, looking up at the sky.  
"Hmmm, this is nice." I said, scooting closer. He wrapped his arms around and pulled me up into his lap. I looked up at him right as he looked down and kissed me. I kissed him back, loving every second of it. He broke the kiss and we sat there for a little while longer, me sitting in his lap and him holding me tight. I reached out and picked a flower from beside him. I picked a second one, then another, then three more. I leaned farther, picking a few more. I braided the flowers together into a little crown. I placed it on Mark's head.  
"There, Marky, you're a prince now!" I said with a bright smile. He made one too, but a slightly different design.  
"Then you're my princess" He said, placing the flower crown on my head. I reached up and gave him a light kiss, then a second little one, and a third. He deepened the kiss, and I re-adjusted my position on his lap, so I was facing him. We kept kissing and he was holding me tight.

**End of dream**

I was woken up by Mark shaking me slightly.  
"Yami, wake up! The girls have to go soon" Mark said. I sat up and looked at him. The girls were leaving. I thought back to the dream I had just had and blushed.  
"I promised that we would take some pictures together" He said, and we got up.  
"Ok, well, let's do that, It sounds like fun." I said, pulling out my phone. I walked over to where Penny was standing.  
"Do you want me to send you some silly pictures of Mark? No one even knows they exist." I said, pulling up a few. She nodded and quickly pulled out her phone.  
"Please! I won't post them anywhere." she said, holding out her phone with her number pulled up.  
"Ok, you can show your friends, but Mark would kill me if he knew I had these." I said, putting in her number and saving it. "I'll send them to you in a bit." I put my phone away and re-joined the rest of the group. Mark looked at me suspiciously and I shrugged. I'll tell him later. We took a bunch of pictures on everyone's phones. After a while the girls had to literally run to get to the plane on time. We sat back down and, within twenty minutes, had to go catch our own plane. We sat next to each other and Mark put his arm around me again. It reminded me of my dream and I blushed again. This should be a fun flight.


	15. Chatter on the Plane

Mark's POV  
We boarded the plane with minimal problems, the only major issue was my luggage, it was still on it's way to a baggage claim area in the UK. I quickly got that sorted out though and joined Yami in our seats. We sat down and got comfortable, it's a six hour flight from here to the States. I wrapped my arm back around Yami and he rested his head on my shoulder again, this time pulling out his phone instead of taking a nap. I looked down at his phone and saw he was going through some pictures. He occasionally selected one, causing it to be highlighted blue.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, noticing the pattern in the pictures he selected. They were all cutesy pics of me and him, and of us being dorks and goofing off. They were all rather silly, and taken a while ago.  
"Nothing, really. Just looking at some pics" He said, before he hit the end of his photo reel. He suddenly sat up and did something else on his phone before putting it away and leaning back against me.  
"Alright, what are you hiding?" I asked, he was acting oddly suspicious.  
"Nothing, nothing. I'll show you later, we're taking off now" He said, using that as a distraction. I sighed and decided to ask about it later, when we got to my place.  
"So, what do you want to do once we get to the great U-S-of-A?" I asked, changing subjects completely. Yami shrugged.  
"I dunno, whatever. I don't really have anything specific in mind that I want to do." he said. I laughed at him, and poked him.  
"Well, you should pick something, because if not, I will and you know what happened last time I picked." I said, thinking back to the one time I suggested that we call over a bunch of friends and play spin the bottle and other games like that, which ended up in almost everyone crazy drunk and giggling while playing hide and seek. I laughed at the memory. It might have been hectic and crazy but it was hilarious. I happened to look down at Yami's face and saw that he looked rather scared for his life, he must be remembering that time too.  
"I think I better pick." He said, still looking kind of scared. It wasn't that bad! I yawned, and Yami saw.  
"Mark, are you...tired?" he asked, as if it was strange of me to be tired.  
"Only a little Yami, I'll be fine." I said, yawning again.  
"You should get some rest Mark, we don't want you to be too tired to play games later." He said before switching our positions, so my head was now resting on his shoulder. I can see why he fell asleep so easily earlier, it's really comfortable resting my head here.  
"Well, ok, but only for a little bit." I said, closing my eyes. Yami nodded,  
"only for a little bit Mark, I'll wake you soon." He said, placing his hand onto mine. That feels nice.  
"Ok, thanks" I said, before drifting off to sleep.


	16. Arrival in the States

Yami's POV  
Mark fell asleep almost instantly after laying his head on my shoulder. I started to draw random patterns on the back of his hand, little things. A squiggle line here, a circle there, a smile over there, random things like that. After a bit, he started to squirm so I stopped. I ended up resting my head on his and taking another nap.

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

I woke up after a bit, unable to sleep anymore. Mark's head was starting to dig into my shoulder, he must have moved while I was asleep. I gently moved his head from my shoulder and set it in my lap. He moved along with me, pulling his feet up and snuggling closely. I ran my fingers through his hair, for no real reason. If his fans found out that I was touching the 'Floof' as they called it, they would freak. I decided to send one more photo to Penny, I don't think she'll mind. I carefully pulled out my phone and took a picture of Mark sleeping. I sent it to her with the caption "He looks like a little child! XD " and set it down beside me. I kept running my fingers through his hair, enjoying the soft feel. I pulled his hair back and looked down at his face, surprised to see his eyes open. Wasn't he asleep a minute ago? Whatever, I smiled and kept playing with his hair for a while longer.  
"Mark, are you ever going to want to sit up?" I asked after a while, I'm not complaining, but he's been like that for a long time, just lying still while I played with his hair.  
"Nah, it's nice and comfy here." He said after a minute. I shrugged.  
"ok, If that's what you want." I said, deciding to do something special with his hair. Very carefully I braided his hair into tiny braids, one leading into another. Eventually I ran out of hair to braid and had to have him sit up. He seemed a bit confused, but did as I asked anyways. I quickly finished braiding the other side of his hair.  
"Can you hold this?" I asked him, handing him the braid. I started looking through my carry-on and found what I was looking for, a little rubber band. I took the braid back from Mark and tied it off with the rubber band.  
"There, all done!" I said, letting him run his hands over my work. I had braided all the little braids into each other and formed a sort of crown with his hair. He smiled.  
"Thank you Yami" he said, before lying back down on my lap, this time though, he was laying on his back and looking up at me. I poked him in the forehead.  
"it was kind of fun actually." I said, laying my hand on the top of his head. The plane should be landing soon so we only had a little longer to goof off like this before he had to sit up. Since I had poked him, he poked me back. Deciding not to give into this silly game of his, I just looked down at him, smiling.  
"You look like a cute little princess Mark" I said with a laugh. He laughed too.  
"I do? but I don't have my tiara!" He said, crossing his arms across his chest. I laughed at him again.  
"Well, you have one at home, don't you? If not, we can buy you a new one when the plane lands." I said, tugging gently on the braid. "Speaking of the plane landing, we are about to." I said when the pilot came on the P.A. saying that we'd be landing soon. Mark finally sat up and we waited for the plane to land. When it did we went to baggage claim and grabbed our bags.  
"I took a cab here, so we'll have to take one back to my house. Unless you want to go someplace...?" Mark said, leading the way out of the airport. He had to hold onto my hand again since I kept falling behind.  
"Can we just go to your place? We can decide what else to do when we get there." I suggested. Mark nodded and called a cab company. While he did that I checked my phone. Penny had messaged me back. There were a few. The first one was a thank you for sending her the photos, the second one was a reply to the pic of mark I had taken when he was asleep reading: "omg, he really does!!" and there was a third one reading: "WAIT A MINUTE IS HE LAYING ON YOUR LAP??!?" I chuckled a bit, just as Mark was coming back.  
"What's so funny?" He asked. I showed him my phone.  
"I sent Penny some pictures and her reaction to the last one is hilarious." I said. I decided to text her back now, saying: "Yeah, he got tired on the plane...Did you show your friends?" I sent it and pocketed my phone. Looking up at Mark, I smiled. I happened to see the cab pull up out of the corner of my eye. I took this chance to grab hold of his hand for once. I half ran to the cab, and half speed-walked. We got in the cab and Mark told him his address.  
"Mark, did you move again?" I asked him. Mark never stays put for very long. Constantly moving around different parts of the same city.  
"Yeah, I kept getting noise complaints at my old apartment, so I got a house of my own and put soundproofing in the room I record in." I suddenly got very cold and shivered. Scooting closer to Mark to steal his warmth. He didn't seem to mind, and even wrapped his arm around me again. We sat like that the entire cab ride, him holding me and me just enjoying being held. Then I had an evil Idea. I told Mark and he agreed with it, so I pulled out my phone and took a picture of us cuddled close together. Since Penny had sent me Lilly and Sam's numbers, I sent it to the three girls individually. Now, we wait.  
"I can't wait to see their reactions." I said to Mark. I don't know what it is with me, but I love causing people to fangirl. I shut down my phone and put it in my pocket. I looked out the window just as the cab came to a stop.  
"We have arrived" Mark said, before getting out.


	17. Just Hangin' Around

Mark's POV  
When we got to my house we ended up deciding against going to the store or anything and ended up playing Happy Wheels for a while. It didn't last very long though. Yami started falling asleep sitting up. Since we were recording video I did an outro for him and picked him up bridal-style and carried him to my room. I forgot that he might be a bit jet-lagged and so he's really tired. I laid him down in my bed and covered him up with the blankets before heading back to the recording. I had forgotten to stop the recording so it had been running the whole time, I'll just cut that out later. I explained what I had done before I continued the game without Yami.  
After a while I decided to stop playing Happy Wheels and switched to a random horror game. I played for a while and started to get really scared. I kept getting jumpscared and at one point I was shouting at the game and running from the monster.  
"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!!" I shouted, running and hiding around a box. I had pretty much gotten over all the boxes by this time, having destroyed, hid behind, and climbed on so many. Suddenly the monster came running around the corner and right at me, before turning around and walking off. I guess he hadn't seen me. I got up and walked the other way. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and killed.  
"AHH YOU BITCH! I MADE THAT! I SOO MADE THAT! I WAS INSANELY QUIET WHY'D HE COME BACK??" I shouted at the game. I guess I had forgotten that Yami was sleeping because he was suddenly behind me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and put his head on my shoulder, looking at the screen.  
"Whatcha playin Mark?" he asked, still sleepy.  
"Nothing, just a horror game. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, concerned. He nodded. "Awh, I'm sorry! Here, come sit here, you can sit with me" I said, motioning for him to sit in my lap. He did, sitting slightly sideways so I could still play. I ran my way to the next save point, almost dying three more times before successfully saving. I signed off the game and played something calmer so Yami could fall back asleep. It worked and soon he was asleep again. I played the game to it's end and started editing the games I had just recorded. When I finished I uploaded the first one, it was the one with us playing Happy Wheels. I decided that it would be a good time for a nap too, since Yami sleeping on me was kind of making me tired. I carefully picked him up again, this time, though, he snuggled closer to my chest. I carefully made my way back to my room and laid him down, then laying down next to him. Almost immediately he had snuggled back up to me, and I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer and holding him there. I gently kissed the top of his head, I couldn't help it. I quickly fell asleep soon after.


	18. The Next Day

Yami's POV  
I woke up in the middle of the night, for no real reason. I rolled over to discover I was face to face with Mark. I don't know how I ended up in Mark's bed but I don't really care, I'm here now. Sighing, I snuggled back in and fell back asleep.

*time skip to the morning*

When I woke up, Mark wasn't here anymore. It was cold in the room now. I smelled something good and followed it to the kitchen. Mark was there, making pancakes.  
"'Morning Mark" I said, walking in. I guess I had startled him because he jumped.  
"Morning Yami, sleep well?" He asked, turning back to the stove.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Need any help?" I asked, walking up behind him.  
"Nope, I'm just about done here. Unless you want to set the table" he said, pointing to a cabinet. I opened it and discovered that it had stacks of plates, cups, and bowls. I grabbed two plates and two cups and went back to the table, setting it up. I searched around a bit until I found silverware. I set out forks and knives just as Mark was finishing cooking.  
We ate breakfast, chatted for a while, and played a few more games together. Before I knew it, it was getting dark and Mark was putting in a movie.  
"What'd you put in Mark?" I asked him, sitting on the couch.  
"A movie, Yami, you watched me do it." He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.  
"I know you put in a movie, but what movie did you put in?" I asked.  
"It's a surprise. Now, close your eyes, the title screen should pop up soon and it'll ruin the surprise of the movie." With a sigh I closed my mostly closed my eyes, peeking up through my lashes.  
"All the way, Yami. I know you're peeking. Cover 'em with your hands if you need to" He told me, how'd he know I was peeking? With another sigh I covered my eyes with my hands, but in such a way that I could barely see through my fingers. I want to know what he's putting in, even if it ruins his surprise. He must have caught me peeking again because I heard him sigh.  
"Stop peeking Yami." He said, as he put one of his hands over my two, completely covering my eyes and blocking my view of the T.V. I would have crossed my arms or rolled my eyes at him but since he was effectively holding my hands over my eyes, I couldn't. All I could do was wait while Mark set up the movie.  
"Marrrrrk, are you done yet?" I asked, drawing out his name.  
"Almost Yami, Lemme just start the movie and I'll let you go." I heard Mark start the movie, and then a few minutes later I felt him move away and go sit on the other side of the couch.  
"Where are you going Mark?" I asked him feeling lonely all of a sudden.  
"Well I figured you wanted to be able to watch the movie. So, I came and sat over here," He said teasingly. Was it just me or did Mark say that kinda weird? Well, whatever. I turned toward the screen and watched the movie, when I thought of something.  
"Mark, what type of movie is this?" I asked him sounding a little bit scared, I hope this isn't a horror movie. Those types of movies always scare me even though they're all almost the same.  
"You'll see," I heard him say teasingly. There's that voice again, now I know that I didn't just imagine it the first time.

*20 Minutes into the movie*

Just then the girl heard a noise upstairs; she crept up the stairs to see who it was. When she was at the top of the stairs The man with the hatchet jumped out from the bathroom and jump scared her. I jumped when I saw that and crawled up to where Mark was sitting and buried my head into his shoulder.


	19. A Scary Movie and Drunk Minecraft

Mark's POV  
I purposely put in a scary movie, knowing it would scare Yami. I sat on the other end of the couch after finally getting Yami to not peek while I was setting up the movie. The whole time I was hoping it would scare him to the point that he would come sit by me, and eventually he did. It only took twenty minutes, that's longer than I thought considering it's Yami that I'm talking about. He crawled over to where I'm sitting and buried his head into my shoulder, shaking a little. That really scared him bad. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him onto my lap, holding him close.  
"Yami, did it really scare you that badly?" I asked, starting to rock slightly, trying to calm him down. He nodded.  
"It was really scary Mark" He said, his breathing slowing down a bit.  
"There's only a little bit left of the movie, wanna finish it?" I asked, stopping rocking.  
"Uhm, sure? Why not? I mean, it can't get any scarier... right?"  
"Yeah, and even if it does, I'm here for you." I said, hugging him. We turned our attention back to the movie, Yami almost immediately got scared again, burying his face into my chest. I should play scary movies more often. I started humming a tune slightly to help calm him down. I hope he doesn't realize that the tune I was humming was the lullaby tune from my Among the Sleep playthrough. It worked and he calmed down, once again turning back to the movie.

*time skip to the end of movie. (it's just a lot of Yami getting scared and Mark calming him down, trust me, you aren't missing much.)*

Yami got scared a lot, I wonder if he actually got the plot of the movie beyond the jumpscares. I looked at the time and saw it was only seven in the evening.  
"Hey, Yami, wanna play some Minecraft?" I asked, this should be the perfect activity to calm him down from the movie, plus he's fun drunk. He shrugged.  
"Sure, why not?" he said, getting his laptop out and starting it.  
"Cool, I'll see if Bob and Wade are up for it." I headed to my room, leaving Yami confused in the living room. I decided to start with Bob, pulling up Skype and hitting the 'call' button.

Yami's POV  
I got my laptop up and running, launching the Minecraft programs and waiting for Mark to get back. Why is he calling Bob and Wade anyway? Unless, is he planning Drunk Minecraft? It's possible. Either way, I haven't played Minecraft in a while, it should be fun. I decided to start playing, even though Mark wasn't back yet.  
After about five minutes Mark came back, saying how Bob and Wade should be ready in about five more minutes.  
"Are we recording?" I asked, ready to get up and set up my equipment. He shrugged.  
"Sure, why not, then we can spread the soon-to-be laughs with the world! Come on, we can record in my room, grab your stuff." I did as he said, grabbing my stuff we went to his room.  
We had everything set up just in time as Bob and Wade were also ready. We all said our various intros and started playing. Until Mark interrupted everything.  
"I'm stupid, we're supposed to be playing drunk. Yami and I don't have drinks yet." I looked around, realizing he was right.  
"Well, Mark, I guess we'll have to fix that. What have you got that will make us drunk?" I asked, pausing my game and getting up.  
"They're in the fridge, let's go" he said, getting up and leading the way to the drinks. It's not that I'm eager to get drunk or anything, but I finally might be able to get the courage to finally tell Mark if at least one of us is drunk.  
We got our drinks and went back to playing. We ended up playing for over six hours, drinking and making fun of Wade the whole time. Every time Mark tried to do an intro or an outro Wade had interrupted him with some kind drunken nonsense. It was funny at first, same old Wade, you know? After a while though, it started to get obnoxious, and honestly, I was kind of glad when Mark said that this would be the last one. For the end of it Mark had Zombie ‘port Wade into an endless deathtrap into a pit of lava. It was a lot of fun, but we all agreed that It wasn't special enough. Considering most of the endings of Drunk Minecraft videos involve explosions I suggested Zombie turn all the grass into lava and TNT and blow it up, while we simultaneously jumped off a platform high in the sky. There wasn't much of a point other then we were launching ourselves into a literal pit of death. Wade died first, he landed on a TNT just as it blew up. I died second, landing in lava. And Mark? Mark....didn't die. He landed on a stack of TNT just as it blew up, same as Wade, but somehow survived. It wasn't until he then fell into lava, and survived, that I realized he had God Mode enabled.  
"You little cheat! You can't have God Mode!" I said attacking him with a sword of smite. Wade helped and we ganged up on Mark, trying to kill him with various types of enchanted swords. Suddenly we were encased in a box of TNT, but none of us noticed until it exploded. The best part was, when I looked in the command corner, The only death listed was Mark's, and I had God Mode on.


	20. Just Goofin' Off

Mark's POV  
After playing for a bit we decided to call it a night and Bob and Wade signed off. Yami and I kept playing for a little while but soon got bored.  
"Let's play something else Yami" I suggested, closing my computer.  
"Like what? I didn't bring anything that was multiplayer, I just brought my stuff." He said, copying my action of closing the computer. We ended up going to my living room and playing on my X-box for a while. We very quickly got bored again though, and ended up turning on a movie. Instead of another horror movie I put in a comedy that I loved. I patted the seat next to me, indicating that I wanted Yami to sit next to me. He complied, sitting beside me and leaning his head on my shoulder. Hitting play I put my arm around his shoulders and relaxed, tuning my attention to the T.V. I hardly noticed Yami start to fall asleep, but when I did I pulled him onto my lap and gently kissed his forehead.  
"Go on ahead to sleep, Yami, it's ok." I whispered to him, he probably really needs some sleep. He shook his head.  
"No, if you can stay up then so can I." he said, sitting up.  
"Yami, come on, aren't you tired?" I asked, trying to get him to lay back down. He kept arguing though, saying how he wasn't tired and I couldn't make him sleep. Yeah, he must be really tired to try to argue about this.  
"Ok, ok. You're not tired" I said, before I started to hum the tune from before. It seemed to help calm him down a little bit, since he laid back down, but he didn't stop saying that he wasn't tired. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Yami, honey, I know you're not tired, ok? Lets just watch the movie." I said, finally getting him to stop talking. He didn't go back to sleep though. He stayed awake like that, lying against me, through three more movies. He finally started to fall asleep again and this time I didn't say anything to him. I just let him be there, half asleep, as I changed the movie again. I wasn't even watching the movies anymore, they're just background noise. All my attention was on Yami, as he slept peacefully in my lap.

Yami's POV  
I really was tired, but I wasn't going to tell Mark that, I still wanted to talk to him. I could feel him watching me as I pretended to sleep. It was creepy but nice at the same time. Creepy because he's watching me 'sleep' but nice because he is just watching me, thinking I'm asleep. As the movie ended, and Mark having hardly taken his eyes off of me, I finally said something.  
"Why don't you take a picture Mark, it'll last longer." I must have startled him or something because he jumped, causing me to almost fall.  
"Wow you must have been really scared to jump like that and almost cause me to fall off your lap," I said to him smiling not caring the slightest that I almost fell onto the floor.  
"I'm so sorry Yami for staring at you and jumping when you talked but I-I thought you were asleep and when you said that I was just so startled-" I cut him off when I noticed that he was blushing. Was he blushing because I caught him staring at me?  
"It's alright mark." I said, sitting up again. Now I'm really not tired. We watched the rest of the movie in silence. Once it was over I decided that I had to talk to Mark. I can't keep putting it off. I need to talk to him.  
The movie ended and the credits started. I turned towards Mark. I'm going to do it now. No more wussing out on it.  
"Mark...there's, uh, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."


	21. A Short but Serious Talk

Mark's POV  
"Mark...there's, uh, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..." Yami said when the movie ended.  
"What is it Yami?" I asked, worried. This sounds important.  
"Please don't judge me on this, or hate me or anything. I mean, I don't want anything to hurt our great friendship" He said, kind of panicky and hesitant. This sounds really important.  
"I would never hate you Yami, no matter what. Now, what is it?"  
"I, um, I really like you Mark." He said in a rush.  
"That's it? Well, I really like you too Yami." I said, smiling. I'm glad it's just this, but why would he worry about me hating him if it was just that? I think I'm missing something important.  
"No, I mean I really like you. Like...no, nevermind. It's stupid" He said, getting up. I think I understand. I grabbed one of his hands and pulled him back towards me. I stood up too.  
"Hey, what is it? I bet it's not as stupid as you think. Tell me." He's gotta tell me.  
"Well, I...I...I love you Mark" he said, using his free hand to cover his face. "I told you it's stupid." He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him. Yami...loves me?  
"That's not stupid. And why would I hate you?" I asked, still a little bit surprised.  
"Because...we're both guys?" he said, looking up at me.  
"That matters? Does it really matter if we're both guys?" I ask him, pulling his free hand away from his face. "It doesn't matter to me, you know, do you know why?" he shook his head, still trying to pull his hands free.  
"Why doesn't it matter to you Mark?" he asked me.  
"Because" I said, before pulling both his hands towards me, and kissing him right on the lips.  
"It doesn't matter because I love you too." I said after I pulled away. I let go of his hands, it's up to him if he still wants to walk off or not.  
"It's getting late, I'm going to get ready for bed. You want to crash with me again?" I asked him, but he didn't respond, he just nodded. I think I surprised him, I don't think he expected me to respond like that. I went to my room and changed into my pajama pants, the ones with the warfstaches on them, and a grey tee shirt.

Yami's POV  
When I started the conversation I figured it would be all awkward and I'd probably end up leaving, but instead I was left standing in the middle of the living room completely caught by surprise. Mark kissing me was definitely not a part of the plan. I had wanted to leave earlier, but now...I can't possibly leave. A voice in the back of my brain said something. 'don't get so happy, he just said that so you'd feel better and so it'd be less awkward. He doesn't mean it. Why would someone love you Aaron? Even Jess didn't love you.' the voice had said. I'd been dealing with this voice of doubt for a long time, it was always contradicting me and telling me things that were wrong and bad. You're wrong. He love's me. I told the voice with defiance. 'even if he does, he won't for long.' Confused, and still thinking, I sat down right where I was standing. I don't even care that there's a couch not even three feet away. I sat there, just thinking for a long time. So long that Mark came back into the living room, looking for me. I looked up at him, he was just standing there, staring at me again.  
"Sorry, I'm coming." I said, as I got up.  
"Take your time Yami, there's no rush it's just bed." He said, still just standing there. I walked over to where he was standing and he held out his hand.  
"Come on" he said, as I took hold hesitantly. I was instantly filled with an inexpiable warmth. He pulled on my hand, causing me to nearly fall again, and then twirled me around in a perfect circle before kissing me again.  
"Aren't we supposed to be going to bed?" I asked, blushing.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Mark said, letting go. "You go get changed, I have to go to the bathroom" I missed the warmth he created. I nodded and headed to the spare room that had my suitcases in it. I quickly got changed and left the empty room. It felt lonely and sad in there. I went to Mark's room and found him sitting on his bed, criss-cross, with his laptop in his lap.  
"Whatcha doing Mark?" I asked, sitting beside him and peering at the screen. He was on Twitter.  
"Just putting out a goodnight to all my peoples" he told me, then soon after closed his laptop and set it aside. He turned to face me and didn't seem to care that his action caused his laptop to slowly slide off the edge of the bed. It landed on the ground with a thud.  
"Yami" he said, reaching out for my hand. I let him take it, there's been a lot of him taking hold of my hand lately.  
"Yes Mark?" He reached out and brushed the back of his hand across my cheek, causing that nice warm feeling to spread, following his touch. He left his hand there on my cheek.  
"I really do love you Yami, I wasn't just saying it you know. I mean it." I hope he means it.  
"You do? Really?" I asked, hopeful. I really want that voice in the back of my mind to be wrong.  
"Yes really, I've loved you for a really long time Aaron." He used the hand that he had left resting on my cheek to gently pull my face to his, stopping an inch away. "I love you" he said again, before moving that final inch, causing our lips to meet in a wonderful kiss. I moved how I was sitting on the bed to where I was facing him, as I kissed him back. We sat like that for a bit, facing each other, kissing. We broke the kiss just long enough to take a breath, before kissing again. We both shifted positions slightly and I ended up sitting on his lap again. Unlike all the other times though, this time I was still facing him, with one leg on either side of him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, so now we were pressed really close together. Still not breaking the kiss, I laced my hands together behind his head and used that to deepen the kiss.  
We sat like that for a while, kissing, and only breaking the connection long enough to get another breath. I don't ever want this to end.


	22. A Scary Game with Mark

Yami's POV

I woke up and felt unusually warm. Normally I'm kind of chilly when I first wake up, but not today. I rolled over to come face to face with Mark. Suddenly I remembered everything that had happened last night. I can feel my face turning red and I'm glad that Mark is still asleep. Not wanting to wake him up or anything I decided to just go back to sleep. It's still kind of early anyways. I snuggled back up to Mark and went back to sleep.

*A few hours later*

Mark's POV

When I woke up Yami was still sleeping, curled up like a little baby. He really is adorable when he sleeps. I gently placed my hand on his head and pulled his hair out of his face. I carefully got up and grabbed my laptop. I headed to the living room and sat on the couch. I'm going to play a few games until Yami wakes up. I played some random short games for a bit until I found one that I thought I should record. Getting up, I went to my recording room and got everything ready for my game. While the game was downloading I went to check on Yami. It's only been about a half hour since I left so it's not a big shock that he's still sleeping. I quickly wrote him a note saying that I was recording a video for YouTube and that he can come watch or something when he wakes up. Satisfied with what I had written, I left it on the bedside table for him to find. I went back to my recording room and started up the game. It's supposed to be the scariest game ever made. I launched the game and started the recording. "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier and welcome to Power Drill Massacre! It's supposed to be really scary and stuff, so it should be fun!" I said, starting the game. I played it for a while, constantly getting jumpscared and creeped out. "This, this is a good game, nice setting. I'm really scared, good job game developers!" I said, with a shaky voice. This game is really scary. I rounded a corner and got scared by a sudden loud noise. "Was that the game or am I hearing things again?" I asked. "I really hope it's the game," I quickly glanced around and didn't see anything out of place in my room. I heard the music in the game change into something less comforting and more ominous. "ok, music changed, MOVING ON!" I said, running away. I kept playing like that, getting scared, shouting and running away. Lots of running. Just as I rounded another corner, while being chased by I don't know what, something grabbed me from behind. Something _real_.


	23. Best. Scare. Ever.

Yami's POV  
I woke up to the sound of Mark shouting at a game. He's either raging or getting the pants scared off him...if he's wearing pants that is. Either way, he's being loud. I got up out of bed and got dressed, pulling on a sweater with my Yamimash logo on it. I turned around and that's when I spotted the note on the bedside table. 'To Yami' It said on the top. It's for me? I opened it and read it.  
"Yami, I'm sorry if I woke you up, I'm playing a new game for youtube. Come on in when you wake up if you want. Itll be fun to have you there too. See you soon. ~Mark"  
Ah, so that's what he's doing. Suddenly, I had an Idea. I silently walked down the hall and went to his recording room. I was extremely quiet the whole time, except the part when I bumped into a table and knocked some stuff off it with a loud crash! There's no way he didn't hear that. I had to hold back a laugh when I thought of how paranoid he'd be wondering if the crash was from the game or not. I kept going, not bothering to clean up the mess since I'm almost there. I got to the door and looked in, realizing I might have a problem. The way he's set up, my reflection would show in the monitor. I quickly dropped to the floor and crawled over to Mark, somehow managing to not be seen the whole time. I stood up slowly and turned to the webcam and put my finger up to my lips motioning 'shhhhh' I waited for him to round a corner in the game before reaching out and grabbing him from behind, scaring the crap out of him. I must have really scared him bad because he jumped and screamed so much he fell out of his chair.  
I admit, I laughed at him right there. I didn't even try to cover it up, it was amazing.  
"Mark, that was awesome. You were really scared, you should have seen your face!" I said, around the laughter.  
"Oh ha ha. Yeah, very funny Yami." Mark said sarcastically. I sat in his chair and turned towards the game he had up.  
"Mark, you're very dead here." I told him, hitting the pause button before he dies. I looked down at him, sitting on the ground where he had fallen. "You comfy down there Mark?" I asked, swiveling the chair back and forth.  
"oh yeah, you should join me down here, it's really comfy." He said, holding out his hand for me. I shook my head.  
"No thanks, I'm more comfy up here" I said, swiveling the chair again.  
"oh, come on, it's fun. See?" Mark suddenly grabbed the chair and dumped me out of it. I ended up landing on top of him with a nice solid thud.  
"Nice one Mark, now we're both on the ground. Now who's going to play the game?" I asked him, getting up from on top of him and sitting beside him.  
"Not you, that's who." he said, getting up off the floor.  
"Aw, why not? I wanna try it. Can I try it when you die?" I asked, also getting off the floor.  
"Absolutely no. You will probably pee yourself, you'll get so scared." He told me, unpausing the game and promptly dying.  
"Where'd he come from??" He said with a scream.  
"I told you you were going to die. Now, why can't I playyy?" I whined.  
"Because it's a really scary game, and like I said, you'd probably pee yourself." He told me, starting up at the save point. It was only a few minutes ago, so it wasn't that far away from where he was. It's a good thing Marks a spastic saver. With a sigh I pulled up a chair and watched him play. It wasn't that scary of a game, but that's probably because I'm not playing. Every time he died I jumped too, but then laughed because the monster came out of nowhere. One time, Mark got so scared he almost quit right there. The game started getting really creepy, I mean floating bloody babies creepy. There was a room that was just filled with blood, it covered every wall, the floor, there was even blood on the ceiling. Mark walked to the middle of the room and then...died. Just like that, he was dead. The only indication of his death was something that looked like White Face from Imscared on the screen.  
"Oh, not you again! I thought I was done with you!" Mark shouted at the screen. He had to restart the game, like he had to do when he played Imscared. This time, when he was killed by White Face again, he got up from his chair.  
"You know what, you can play Yami. Beat this level for me" He said, motioning for me to get up.  
"OK! Sure thing Mark. It doesn't look that hard." I said, sitting at the computer and panning the camera around. This outta be fun.


	24. A Somewhat Fun Idea

Mark's POV  
Yami beat the level fairly easily and I decided to end the recording there. Saying my outro and shutting off my camera, I decided that it was time for dinner. It's late anyways.  
"Yami, do you want to play on the computer some more or do you want to help me make dinner?" I asked him, standing up. I can edit the video later.  
"Hmmm, I...I wanna help you!" He said, jumping up from the chair and running to my side. He seems awfully energetic all of a sudden.  
"Alrighty, just...not so high energy...ok?" I told him, leading the way to the kitchen.  
"ok, sure!" He said, where in the world did all his energy come from? He's like a little kid.  
"So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked him. He just shrugged.  
"I dunno" He said, plopping into a chair at the table, thinking. He sat there for a few minutes before I made a suggestion.  
"How about we make some pizza?"  
"Yea! Lets do that!" He said, jumping out of his chair. "What do we need?" Hm, what do we need?  
"Let's make a list, I'll be right back." I said. I went to my recording room and grabbed my little notebook and a random crayon. I went back to the kitchen and handed Yami the notebook and crayon.  
"Write what I say" I said as I looked in the fridge.  
"Ok! I'm ready" He said, Crayon poised above the paper.  
"Pizza dough" I told him  
"Pizza dough" he repeated, writing it down.  
"Pizza sauce"  
"Pizza sauce, got it"  
"Cheese"  
"Cheese"  
It went on like that, I would say something and he would repeat it as he wrote it down. We ended up needing a lot of things.  
"Alright, read 'em back Yami, what all do we need?" I said when we were done going through my kitchen.  
"Pizza dough, pizza sauce, cheese, toppings, spices, and cheese sticks." He read off the list. "Hey, Mark, Why do we need cheese sticks?"  
"You'll see, now lets go before it gets too late to go shopping." I grabbed my keys and headed for my car, with Yami following behind. At the store we walked around and grabbed what we needed from there. We got as far as the toppings before things started taking awhile. There were a lot of things to debate, what kinds of toppings? How much? We discussed it for a while before grabbing what we wanted. Everything after that went fairly quickly, we grabbed the spices we wanted and headed for checkout. I paid for everything and we went home.  
"Ok, let's get started." I said, putting everything on the table and washing my hands. I looked over at Yami, he's...on his phone? What's he doing?  
"Whatcha doing over there?" I asked, putting the stuff we just bought on the counters.  
"You remember those girls from the airport?" He said, and I nodded.  
"Yeah, a little, what about them?"  
"Well, turns out their trip ended a little early and their plane is landing soon, but they don't have a ride, soooo..." He trailed off.  
"So, you think we should go pick up?" I finished for him.  
"Yeah, it's also a good chance to hang out with them again. Plus, if they can come hang out for a bit, we can have them taste our pizzas and we can finally figure out who's the better cook." He said, referring to last time we cooked something together. We had this big debate on who was a better cook and stuff. It was a lot of fun.  
"Yeah, that was fun. And we never did pick a winner...yeah, we should do that, when do they land?" I asked him, turning back to the foodstuffs.  
"About fourty-ish minutes?" He said, joining me by the counter.  
"That should be enough time to get started." I said, taking a thing of pizza dough to the table and starting on my pizza. Looking across the table, I can see that Yami has done the same and we are both rolling out pizza dough. Time seemed to fly away from us as we worked on our pizzas. Soon, it was time to leave. We covered everything and put the almost-pizzas in the fridge.  
"Lets go Yami." I said as I grabbed my keys and headed for my car. We should get there just in time.  
Pulling into the parking lot I realized something, we would probably be recognized by someone. Shrugging, I turned my attention back to looking for the girls.  
"Where did you say they were?" I asked Yami.  
"They said they'd wait at the baggage claim near gate 69." He said, pointing ahead and a little to the left. That's actually not too far from where I parked the car. Only a few minutes' long walk.  
"Alright, lets go then. I'll lead since you've only been here once, ok?" I said and, upon seeing him nod, started navigating my way through the crowded airport. I quickly found the gate we were looking for and headed for the nearest baggage claim.  
Yami spotted the girls first and rushed ahead of me to them. By the time I had caught up to them, they were pretty much ready to go.  
"Hello again, I didn't think I'd be seeing you three again so soon" I said, with a wave.  
"Hi Mark, yeah, there was a change in plans and we decided to come home early but as it turns out our parents took advantage of us going out of state and are out of town somewhere. So, thanks for coming to get us, we really appreciate it." Sam said, and Lilly and Penny just waved and said a short 'Hi Mark' Those two still seem rather shy.  
"Ok, well, lets get going then. We actually would like to ask a favor of you three. Wanna help us?" I asked them, leading the way to my car.  
"Sure! What do you need?" Lilly asked.  
"Mark and I are having a contest and we need some judges..." Yami told her.  
"So, we were wondering if you girls wanted to be judges." I finished for him.  
"Ok, what kind of contest are you guys having?" Sam asked me.  
"We're settling a score between us on who is a better cook. Last time we had a contest it went undecided, so we figured we'd finally settle the score." I told her. We had arrived at my car and I helped them put their luggage into the trunk.  
"We're making pizzas this time though. Last time we cooked spaghetti...It didn't turn out very well" Yami cut in.  
"Ok, so you want us to judge your pizzas?" Lilly asked us.  
"Yup, that's exactly what we want. If you're up for it, that is. You don't have to, but Yami and I figured it would be a fun thing to do, all of us together." I said as I drove.  
"What do you think? Will you do it?" Yami asked them, excited.  
"Hmm, should we? I mean, it's cool with me...What do you think, Sam? Penny?" Lilly asked her friends.  
"Sure, why not?" Sam said, turning to Penny, who still hadn't answered. "What do you think Lilla?" Ok, now I know it. Lilla must be some sort of nick-name for Penny, it's the second time Sam's called her that. Either way, Penny just shrugged. Come to think of it, Penny has been awfully quiet this whole time, I wonder what's on her mind?  
"ok, she's on board. Sure thing, we'll judge your contest." Sam said.  
"That's awesome! Thanks!" Yami said.  
"Yeah, thanks" I said, pulling up to my house and getting out of the car. I led the way into my house and tossed the keys onto a counter.  
"Welcome to my home, ladies, would you like a tour?" I said, as I led the way to the kitchen.  
"Nah, we've seen your new home tour video, we're pretty familiar with the layout of your house Mark, but thanks." Sam said.  
"Ah, well, ok. Yami and I were almost done making the pizzas, it shouldn't be too much longer. You guys want to play a game or something?" I asked them, pointing towards my collection of games. "it might not be as big a collection as the Game Grumps' but it's still plenty large. Pick anything and go ahead and play it." I said, turning back to my pizza. It shouldn't take me much longer with my pizza, I just need to put the finishing touches on it.  
"Annnnnnnnnd...there. I'm done. It just needs to be cooked. Yami, are you almost done?" i asked him, preheating the oven. I should have done that right away when we got back, oh well.  
"Yeah, just a few more minutes Mark." He said, finishing up. "ok, I'm done now."  
"Alright, lets put them in the oven. They should be ready in twenty minutes, lets go see what the girls are doing." I said, Setting a timer. All that's left now is to wait. Yami and I left the kitchen, turning the light off as we went. We found the girls in the living room playing GTA V. I love that game.  
"Pizzas are in the oven, should be ready in about twenty minutes." I told them.  
"I can't wait Mark." Penny said, looking up at me with a bit smile. She finally said something! I don't know why I was getting so worried about her not talking very much. Either way, things seem to be ok with everyone. Yami and I sat down and watched them play the game while we waited for the pizzas to cook. I think I did pretty well, I'm pretty confident I'll win.


End file.
